


Lust is the thorn

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [186]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo and the others have finally captured their enemy.Now it's only a matter of bringing him to justice, the hard part is find the strength to do it and resist the urge of doing something else instead.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [186]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Lust is the thorn

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> What happened is that during COW-T #10 one of the prompt was Majo shojo/Majokko and I needed a new universe to write about all the usual characters, so of course I created six different ones. This is the sixth.  
> Well, I don't know much about this instance, except that Cody is the villain. But there's porn in it already. Isn't it enough?
> 
> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Majo shojo/Majokko

Despite the fact that they have finally cornered him and that he's outnumbered – there's four of them and just one of him – Cody is not shivering in fear nor pleading with them as Leo has always imagined he would do the many times he has dreamed of capturing him. At some point that dream became the only one he had whenever he went to sleep and he couldn't wait to see it happening in real life. Still, he just found out that he likes this reality so much better.

They chained Cody to the wall, his hands together above his head, so he won't play any of his dirty tricks on them. His tiny frame wiggles every time he pulls at the chain, which he can't break because they made very very sure of that. He doesn't seem worried, just restless, which for some reason makes something somersault deep inside Leo.

Adam is sitting on the only chair in the room, trying to make sense of this thing that's happening and nobody is brave enough to name properly. He knows very well they should immediately report to Annie now that they have him, so she could arrange his transport to the Other Realm, where he'll be locked up forever, under the ever watchful eye of the Other Guardians. But still he can't get himself to take out his communicator – embedded into his drawing tablet, his personal weapon – and call her. He wants Cody to be _their_ prisoner for a little longer.

Matt is pacing the room, his eyes trained on Cody hanging on the wall. He would like to get closer and yet he doesn't, feeling his control slipping away every time he takes a step forward. He has never felt so on edge before and he doesn't get why he's feeling on edge now, for this vile creature in front of him. And yet his body is answer enough. Cody's wearing nothing but a bodysuit and half a cape. All the curves of his body are there for them to see. All the plain of him inviting them to feast upon. 

“We either take him to Annie or let him go,” Blaine is the first to break the silence. “We can't keep him here like this.”

Blaine is tense, which is very uncommon for him. Nervousness and a hunger that wasn't there before are turning him restless. They are depriving him of focus, and he doesn't like that. He feels the pull of something – the pull of desire – dragging him towards their prisoner and repulsion is not there to stop him anymore. He's wondering if there was ever repulsion to begin with.

“Blaine is right,” Cody coos, giving a pull to his chains, but it's more of an act than a real attempt at freeing himself, something that helps him push his whole body forward towards them. “You can't keep me here forever... unless you want to.”

“Shut up,” Matt growls at him, his eyes two dark pits of lust.

“Oh, you definitely want to,” Cody smirks, relaxing against the wall. “We can talk about it.”

“Are you deaf?” Adam barks at him, standing up.

“No, but I could be,” Cody keeps smirking. “I could be blind too. Or anything you want me to be.”

The energy of the room shift towards something Blaine is not sure they will be able to handle, but that can't be stopped now. He can feel it in the way they all move around Cody, circling closer to him, reaching out to him, screaming at him to shut up to make sure he will speak again and again.

They're supposed to be defending Earth from deceiving creatures like the one that's in front of them right now. 

They've been given powers beyond imagination to fulfill their purpose. His mask, Adam's drawing tablet, Leo's joypad and Matt's tray – magical objects that make them powerful, that trigger their transformation into something more, something destined to great things. These are gifts bestowed upon them by the good forces of the Other Realm to prepare them for this moment, and they are failing miserably.

Worse even, they _want_ to fail.

“Leo!” Cody's voice turns soft and mellifluous. “You control things with your joypad. That is what you do, isn't it? Why don't you try it on me? You won't even have to use your power. I'll do everything you ask me to. Anything, down to the most shameful thing you are thinking about.”

Leo looks away from him, blushing. His mind is running wild and he can't – won't – stop it. In the darkest part of his mind Cody is always kneeling obediently in front of him, his mouth covering every inch of his skin. Many times he has seen Cody's hands on his body in his dreams and, now that they are so close, he can almost feel them. 

“You could take turns,” Cody goes on as he parts his legs, slowly enough to have all their eyes on him again, like hunting dogs. “Or you can share, there's enough of me for that.”

Cody wiggles his fingers, and that's suggestive enough of what he would do to tear a desperate moan out of all the younger boys. But it's Blaine's shameful anger he's after. “That's enough!” Blaine roars, walking straight to him. “We're taking you away.”

Blaine touches him and that's a mistake, but he realizes it one second too late.

He feels like a shock running through his body and causing a fatal short to his brain. He closes his hands around Cody's slim wrists and he's lost. “Come here,” Cody's soft voice invites him as he hops and closes his legs around Blaine, climbing up his body.

It's a hard kiss, a clash of lips and teeth, before it turns softer and messier. Cody whimpers as the chains pull at his wrists, and it's a call for the others. They all move like one behind Blaine. Blaine can't see them, but he hears the clatter of their weapons falling on the floor.

They take Cody off the wall and throw him on the ground. Even with his hands free, he doesn't try to run. In fact he smiles and waits for them, his legs wide apart. “Come boys,” he repeats, sweetly. 

There's no tearing off their clothes, only Cody's.

They launch themselves on him like animals on a prey, mouth exploring the new territory, teeth scraping and biting at his milky skin. Whereas Cody should scream and fight, he moans and welcomes, shifting underneath their bodies to give them better access. And when they step over each other and growl in each other face, he soothes them and strokes them, reminding them that there's enough of him to go for all of them.

They share him once.

Blaine turns him around and makes him kneel over Leo's body. He forces him down on Leo's cock and when Leo breaks him open, Blaine plunges himself into his opening too, making room for both of them, prying his ass open so they can thrust harder into him. Cody screams in pain first, then in pleasure, then he stops all together as Adam guides his face onto his crotch until Cody takes his erection in his mouth. Cody closes his eyes, and as he savors the lulling movement of the three of them pounding into his holes at the same time, he searches blindly for Matt. He moans delighted around Adam's cock as he realizes his fingers struggle to close around Matt's, which is a promise of later things to come.

They take turns next.

Cody stops counting after a while as they keep coming and they won't stop – he doesn't want them to. They turn him around and flip him and pass him over to each other. He can't take them apart by their voices any longer, but he knows the way they fuck him: Adam's strong and powerful thrusts, Blaine's precise movements, Leo's hunger and Matt's blissful girth that makes him see the stars. 

Every now and again he's free to take a breath before his mouth is reclaimed for another kiss, another cock to make ready, another pair of fingers to suck on. When one comes inside his ass or mouth or over him, another is entering his body again. They have no mercy and he wants none.

Blaine opens his eyes to the sound of the world waking up and no notion of how many hours have passed. He is stuck in a mess of limbs closed around Cody's tiny body covered in teeth marks and the shiny trails of their coming on him. He feels tired and spent, but most of all he feels empty in a way that makes him sad. There's something missing deep within himself and for a moment he doesn't understand what it is.

Then his eyes see the spot where their weapons should be. They are missing and so are their uniforms and, he can feel it, their powers too. Whatever they have done in this place has undone them.

They are not the chosen ones anymore.


End file.
